Morgendämmerung der Toten/Opening
The opening cutscene for the Black Ice Zombies map "Morgendämmerung der Toten". Transcript On the north coast of the German Reich, the Iron Sky Facility stood as Black Ice's headquarters. Within it was the leader of Black Ice, Heinrich Richtofen and several of his top lieutenants as they were all there to witness the finalization of Doctor Wilhelm Schultz's bio-weapon that he called "X115" which he had plans to use against the Allied Powers in order to weaken the forces of the UK, Soviet Union and French. Dr. Schultz approaches Heinrich, Peter, Ernst and Ilse, and greets them. Wilhelm: Lady and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. Heinrich: I came as soon as I was told, Doctor. As you may know, I am eager to see what it is you've been working on. Wilhelm: Then you will be pleased, Generaloberst Richtofen. I have finalized the weapon I've been working on for four years. Ilse: Weapon? What weapon, Doctor? Wilhelm: You remember Project Blackwing? Ilse: I vaguely remember... (Mr. Tachibana: But I remember it perfectly. That's some wrong doing, don't you think?) Shut up! Everyone stops and looks at her. Heinrich: Excuse yourself, Ilse. Ilse: Sorry, Generaloberst. The voice in my head. (Mr. Tachibana: Haha! I remember I could have fun with you.) Wilhelm: That is something I will address at a later date, Ilse. But we have more important matters at the moment. Ilse nods at Wilhelm and the group continues on to where Schultz was set up for the demonstration of his bio-weapon, which was beneath the facility. Directly beneath the Prime Power Generator of the Iron Sky Facility was a large open chamber that Schultz was using to demonstrate his bio-weapon. In a room overlooking the chamber, they could see a group of test subjects which were German citizens; men and women. Peter: German citizens? Wilhelm: I had a village cleared not far east from here to get them. They will be great test subjects. Peter: But they are loyal Germans, Doctor. Heinrich: Remember, Oberst Müller, Black Ice has no limits. In order to preserve the Aryan race, we must not hold back to morality. Wilhelm: Correct. And these people will be helping on the preservation of our race. Ilse: (Mr. Tachibana: These Black Ice remind me about an empire.) Ilse shakes her head in an attempt to ignore him Wilhelm grabs the radio from his belt, activating it and tells the personnel to ready the subjects to begin the demonstration that he called Heinrich for. They comply and the personnel then begin to move the citizens into place, strapping them down onto operating tables as they are injected with needles that would allow Wilhelm's serum to be injected. Heinrich: What do you call this..bio-weapon, Doctor? Wilhelm: Its a serum, Generaloberst Richtofen. And I call it X115. Ernst: I see you went with my suggestion, Doctor. Wilhelm: It sounds more better than GD-935. Which is what I was going to name it. Black Ice Scientist: (Radio) Doctor Schultz, the test subjects are ready. We are awaiting your order. Wilhelm: Perfect. Make final preparations and begin! The Scientist complies with his orders and the personnel below begin diagnostics checks before proceeding to inject the serum into the test subjects who react in pain and scream. Schultz watches with a smile as Heinrich, Peter, Ernst and Ilse watched. As the serum is being injected into the subjects, they begin to screech non-humanly loud. Concerned, Heinrich asks Wilhelm if something was going wrong, but he reassures him that it is all going according to plan. Wilhelm: I designed this serum to induce uncontrollable rage, Generaloberst Richtofen. Unleash this on the forces of the Allies, they'll be torn apart from the inside. Ernst: Impressive, Doctor. But should we be concerned if the test subjects escape? Wilhelm: Of course not. But we must keep them away from anyone. A flaw in the serum is their saliva. I have tried to work around this but nothing worked. If their saliva makes contact with anyone's blood stream, either by vomiting or making contact with the mouth, that person too will be enraged. Just as Peter is about to say something, the Scientists notice that one of the operating table straps weren't tightly secured as one of the test subjects are able to break out and free themselves. Everyone in the chamber take notice of the breakout as Wilhelm tells one of the scientists to sedate him with the tranquilizing drug but has no effect. The test subject pounces onto the scientists and proceeds to vomit all over him, passing on the serum the way Wilhelm described. The test subject then breaks out the others as the remaining scientists attempt to escape the chamber. However as Black Ice security guards are unable to hold back the door to the chamber as all ten test subjects charge right through and begin to spread throughout the facility. Peter: Generaloberst, You must get to safety. Ernst, Schultz, Ilse and I will attempt to contain whatever this is. A group of four Black Ice soldiers run into the room where they were and stand ready to escort Heinrich out of the facility. Heinrich: Contain this infestation, Oberst. And secure this facility. Ensure no one or any of those things escape! Heinrich leaves the room with the four soldiers as Peter, Ernst, Ilse and Schultz stand behind, cocking their Hand Cannons and proceed up to the surface in order to coordinate the security personnel and secure the Iron Sky Facility. Category:Non-Canon Category:Cutscenes